


A Good Day

by sunnyclow



Series: A3 rare pair week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First fic in the tag, M/M, Roleplay, a3 rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Tsuzuru isn't have the best day, until a text from Tsumugi changes that.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3 rare pair week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837669
Kudos: 9
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've fallen into A3 and it's a really cute series! I'm enjoying the game and the anime. One of my favorite characters is Tsuzuru though I have a sweet spot for spring troupe and a few other boys too. When I saw A3 rare pair week going around I wanted to join it. It might be late but here's a fic for tsuzuru/tsumugi first one in the tag! After seeing some of their conversations in the game I couldn't resist. This is for Day 6 whispering/screaming
> 
> If you want to talk more about A3 you can hit me up on twitter at blossom_dreams 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuzuru rubbed his eyes on his way to the mankai dorms. He had been up for a few nights trying to get over the block of his newest script when nothing came to mind. The papers that were due weren’t helping matters either so many days after lecture he would grab some leftovers from the kitchen and hole up in his room for hours trying to work through it. On the nights when he couldn’t get his mind to stop running he would text Tsumugi for help. Tsumugi had been helpful when he needed a different eye on his scripts. It looked like he would need some help again tonight. 

During their time of looking over scripts they grew closer in the process. Sometimes after they brainstormed for the night they would talk about their days cuddled together. On nights when Tsuzuru wasn’t too sleepy they shared a couple of kisses. There were some nights where they did a little more though they had to be careful not to get carried away. He didn’t want anyone to overhear them. They don’t have a name for what was going on between them. Maybe they didn’t need a name yet. They enjoyed each other and what they did together that was enough for now.

Tsuzuru walked inside and called out a greeting. It looked like it was a rare time that everybody was off doing their own thing. He walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and leftovers from the other night. While the leftovers warmed up Tsuzuru took his script notebook out of his bag. He jotted a couple of things down during his down time during lecture so maybe it could be something he could use. He tapped his pen against the paper while he looked over his notes when his phone went off in his pocket. Tsuzuru placed his pen down and took out his phone to see Tsumugi texted him. Perfect timing!

 _ **Tsumugi**_ : _Welcome home. Before we get to work I have something to talk to you about. Can you meet me in your room? I’ll be waiting for you._

Tsuzuru placed his phone back in his pocket with a smile. His day was getting better, if he could get past this part in the script it would be much better, but he’ll focus on that later. After his food finished he packed up everything and grabbed his water on the way to his room. 

“Hey Tsumugi-san, thanks again for helping me I...I…” Tsuzuru trailed off as he looked over at Tsumugi on his bed in a blue skirt and white button down shirt. He nearly dropped his food as he dropped his bag by his desk then closed the door behind him. “T-Tsumugi-san?”

Tsumugi gave a small laugh as he folded his hands in his lap. “I remember you mentioned finding a role for me, I saw this outfit when I was out with Yuki-kun so I decided to try it out. How do I look? Do I fit the role?”

Tsuzuru may have daydreamed about this moment more than he would openly admit, but seeing it was much different. He placed his food on the desk before he walked over to his bed and wrapped his arms around Tsumugi’s waist.

“You look great! I mean you always do but I...wow...Tsumugi…” Tsuzuru groaned as he nuzzled his neck.

Tsumugi hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuru’s neck. “I’m glad I knew I could play this role. How about we try something we’ve talked about before…”

Tsuzuru swallowed as he moved away from his neck. “You mean...roleplaying?”

“Yes, we’ve talked about it before, but we haven’t had enough time to try it out. We’re usually busy. I'm not busy today so if you’d like we can try.”

Tsuzuru leaned back and took off his jacket. “I want to try today.” 

“Okay, let’s try.” Tsumugi smoothed out the skirt again with a smile. “Thanks for letting me study with you Minagi-senpai.”

Tsuzuru’s mind started short circuiting when he came back to pick up where Tsumugi started. “Oh, it’s not a problem, I know we can get through it together.”

“We can before we start, I have something to tell you. Minagi-senpai I...I really like you. I’ve liked you since we started our class together. I wanted to tell you so many times, but every time felt like the wrong time. I can let you know now. I like you, I really do. I hope things won’t be strange between us.”

Tsuzuru knew Tsumugi was a great actor, but it was hard to determine if this was an act or a confession. He reached over for Tsumugi’s hand and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. “I like you too. I really do, I’ve felt the same way for a long time. I’m so happy you feel the same. You know we can always do our work later.”

Tsumugi grinned. “What should we do instead?”

Tsuzuru returned the grin, he leaned forward and kissed Tsumugi, easing him back on the bed. Tsumugi slid his fingers through Tsuzuru’s hair as he returned the kiss. Tsuzuru slid his hands up Tsumugi’s skirt and pressed kisses along his jaw down to his neck. Tsumugi leaned his head back with a moan as he tugged on his shirt. Tsuzuru moved away from Tsumugi to quickly get rid of his shirt before he leaned back down for another kiss. 

Tsuzuru knew they talked about the different things they wanted to try. It took a few tries, there were some things that were embarrassing to talk about, but he didn’t think they would be able to try it anytime soon. He didn’t know how he got the chance to try out one of those things. He wasn’t going to question it. Besides, Tsumugi looked so good under him with his skirt bunched up in his hands and the heated look in his eyes. He wouldn’t pass that up for anything in the world.

Tsuzuru moved his hands away from his skirt and up to slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Tsumugi sighed softly as he reached up and placed his hand on his cheek. “Minagi-senpai...please…” He whispered and rocked his hips up against him. Tsuzuru quickly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it then moved his hands up along his chest. He didn’t know how much time they had left. He didn’t want to rush anything, but he didn’t want to try their luck either. Well, everything was going good so far he was sure it would continue.

It looked like the rest of his day wouldn’t be too bad. 


End file.
